Chatonne de Sebastian (Sebastian's Kitten)
by Lady Desari No Taisho
Summary: Sebastian's mate comes to london and brings out the more protective yet sweet side of him. but what happens when the circus comes to town and stirs up trouble. rated T for fluff. okay for those who do french i am not entirely sure that it is right correct me if I am wrong please. Rate and Review :)


**Hey guys this is my third fan fiction and if you like teen titans and Inuyasha look on my profile and read those two stories there.**

**This is a disclaimer I do not own black butler. This goes throughout the how Fanfic.**

Sebastian followed Ciel through the small town to the Undertakers small shop. Ciel opened the door to reveal a man with long white hair fiddling with a small coffin "Ah welcome young earl what a pleasure to see you! Will I be fitting you for a coffin this evening" the man asked.

Ciel sighed. "No Undertaker we have come for some information." The undertaker smiled

"You know the price" He drooled. Sebastian walked over and whispered something in his ear causing the man to crack up with laughter. "Fu, Fu, Fu that was amazing. Fu, Fu, Fu I am guessing it is about the resent missing children yes? Well I only know this: there is a certain Demoness involved. A demoness I think even Sebastian would be interested in." The undertaker grinned.

Sebastian sat quietly in the carriage as they road him pondering about what the undertaker had said. Suddenly they carriage violently jerked as it hit something. "Young master, are you alright?" Ciel waved him off

"Go see what the problem is." He ordered and resumed his place at the window. Sebastian bowed then left the carriage and was immediately shocked. He stood outside and saw a woman with long flowing blue- black hair, she wore a midnight black dress with a gun in her dainty white gloved hand. A man came and wrapped an arm around her shoulders which she immediately shrugged off.

"I thought you said there was a kid in the carriage!?" The man snapped.

"There is." She replied. The man turned towards Sebastian.

"Who are you the kid's farther?" Sebastian chuckled.

"No I'm simply one hell of a butler." He said bowing slightly.

"Ha! Doesn't matter. Ophelia! End him and bring me that kid."

"Ophelia eh?" Ophelia gritted her teeth.

"What's it to you?" she snapped back. She then aimed the gun at his head. "Give me the kid and you might live to see the next sunrise" she warned.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Suddenly Sebastian was behind her. "I am breaking your contract" he grabbed her hand then a faint glowing came from under the glove. Ophelia's eyes widened then flicked to Sebastian's face in shock. "It's too dangerous." He grinned.

"L-Lucifer?" She squeaked.

"About time you recognised me." He smiled.

"Ophelia! Hurry up already." The man snapped. Sebastian let go of her hand and turned towards the man his eyes glowing, pure rage on his face.

"She is no longer your contracted demoness" a single knife poked through his fingers and an innocent smile spread across his face. "Good day" And with a flick of his wrist the knife went through his head. Ophelia let out a tired yawn and almost collapsed. Sebastian then picked her up. "Sleep my dear, breaking a contract would have taken a rather large toll on you." She then snuggled into his chest and when to sleep.

The young demoness' eyes fluttered open to a very unfamiliar room and noticed she was lying in a soft bed with a soothing sent. "Where am I?" the door opened to reveal Sebastian looking very agitated. "Lucifer" she cried as she leapt at him. Sebastian smiled a bit hugging her tightly.

"Juliette, I am Sebastian at the moment." Juliette immediately placed her hands over his mouth. Sebastian gently removed them and placed a kiss on her knuckles "Juliette," he sighed. "You are no longer Ophelia and the young master has giving you your real name as the name to use" Juliette blushed a faint red.

"Sebastian huh?" Juliette mused. She gave a little nod as if she was pleased with the name and went skipping down the hall, Sebastian walking behind her. "So your master is a 12 year old boy?" She asked then she heard a shrill voice come from the entry hall.

"CIELLLLLLLLL!" Bang!

"What was that?" her golden eyes glittering.

"Lady Elizabeth has arrived, and I'm assuming one of the servants has destroyed something- again" Juliette let out a little giggle and raced to the entry hall.

"Hello" Juliette smiled at a young blonde girl. "You must be Lady Elizabeth yes?" The young girl smiled

"Forgive me you know my name, but I don't know yours?" she replied. Juliette gave a shocked expression.

"Oh, I'm Juliette, nice to meet you. How do you know monsieur Phantomhive?" Juliette's French accent was thick.

"I'm his fiancée. What about you?" she asked innocently.

"I don't I know his butler." She said sitting on the floor in front of Elizabeth.

"Oh. By the way you can just call me Lizzy. How do you Sebastian?" Lizzy asked. Sebastian then walked into the room from fixing Bardroy's mess. Seeing Juliette sitting on the floor he sighed.

"Juliette get off the floor you'll get your dress dirty." He scolded. Juliette raised her hands toward him

"Help me up?" she pouted. Sebastian extended his hand towards her and helped her up. "Thank you" she blushed. "Lizzy want to come outside and explore?"

"I actually came to visit Ciel. I'll come find you later." She cheered as she ran up the flight of stairs. Juliette just shrugged and left Sebastian trailing behind. As soon as she left the front door a massive silver dog demon came running towards them. Then some black ears and tail appeared on Juliette's body.

"No need to get upset _ma chatonne_." Sebastian joked. "Pluto" His voice firm and the dog slid to a stop in front of Juliette and gave her a friendly lick. Juliette just hissed.

"I hate dogs." She spat and the dog whimpered. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Juliette's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You'll get use to him in time" Sebastian stood up straight the offered his arm with a smile on his face. "May I show you around my Lady?"

"Sebastian you down have to-"

"Come now if I couldn't do this much for my wife then what sort of husband would I be?" he smiled as she hooked her arm with his. His smile immediately dropped when he heard the most irritating voice.

"Bassy!" A man with long red hair and coat came running up to Sebastian attempting to hug him but he just stepped closer to Juliette.

"Bassy?" Juliette questioned.

"Don't ask"

"Oh Bassy how I missed – Who are you?" he spat angrily glaring at Juliette still linked up with Sebastian.

"Juliette." She answered sweetly. Then her expression changed to an evil grin "Juliette _Michaelis_" she stressed the 'Michaelis' to emphasise her point which the man ignored.

"I am Grell Sutcliff and you my dear are stealing MY man-"

"Huh?" Juliette interrupted. "Are you gay?" she asked Grell and he gave a look of shock.

"Why you- I am a lady!" Juliette ignored the blubbering Grell and turned to Sebastian with a questioning look. "You listen here Juliette!" Grell cried. "You have no right to just swoop in and steal my Bassy! I have had my eyes on him for more than year-"

"I've known him since I was 3 been married to him for centuries, I think I do" she growled tail twitching

"Now, now _ma chère, _Relax" Sebastian tried soothing Juliette. Grell left with a huff but Juliette never relaxed. She never stopped glaring at the way which he left. Sebastian tilted her chin to face him and pressed his lips to hers. He then licked his lips "Relax _ma chère_. I am yours and you know it" Sebastian smiled and offered his arm again and led her to the gardens. They talked for a bit before they went back inside. Juliette decided to follow Sebastian around for the day.

At about lunch time Sebastian had another break after her served Ciel his tea. "You know Ciel could use a French teacher." He mused.

"Really I thought he was learning already?" she looked across from her at Sebastian "I would not mind." She commented.

"There now you'll be staying with us." Sebastian smirked. "Now this afternoon we will be having an acquaintance of my lord's here. You are not to let him touch you is that understood?" Juliette laughed as she agreed and Sebastian smile as the warmth of her laughter wash through him. The sound never got old for him. He loved the sound. Alas it was cut short.

"Sebastian!" Finny came running. "Master Lau is here!" Sebastian and Juliette made their way to the entrance hall along with Ciel and Lizzy.

A man in a blue Chinese dress stepped into the room with a woman in a short purple Chinese dress on his arm. "Ah young earl how nice to see you again." The man assumed to be Lau greeted

"Lau" Replied Ciel with a curt nod. Sebastian led them to the drawing room as for Juliette she went back to hers and Sebastian's room and curled up on the bed.

A few hours later, Sebastian came to his room following the scent of his mate finding her asleep on their bed. He removed his tie and shirt then curled beside her pulling her in closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head before falling to sleep on his chest.

**Yay by the way when She says Lucifer she means satan. YES I AM MAKING HIM SATAN NO FLAMES PLEASE**

**Ma chatonne = My Kitten (Feminine)**

**ma chère, = My dear (Feminine)**


End file.
